


Disobeying the Rules

by MorpheusEnMemori (Its_Darling)



Series: Discord Shenanigans [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Original Character(s), Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Trans!Spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Darling/pseuds/MorpheusEnMemori
Summary: There are rules the Spy should be following, but he makes many mistakes along the way of trying to do so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drink-me-whiskey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Drink-me-whiskey).



> I accidentally a fic in the discord.  
> Discord loved it so much I decided to share it.  
> Happy turkey day! And if it's bad like mine's likely gonna be, I hope this helps the day feel less like shit.  
> the Dom Medic is drink-me-whiskey's

                A long day of work, much too exhausting to think about. There was always that tingling feeling with such an awful moment, but Lazare's thoughts were stuck on a sequence of events. He would get in his room, lock every lock on the door. He could take out a few things in a lockbox, one that looks to be a typical Spy cache. The passports, currencies, and the like. Dig a little further, and he has what has become his emergency stache. This was the _perfect_ opportunity.

                Still, habits are habits. He has to listen for everyone, just in case someone needs him for some asinine reason. But with the groans from the horrendous loss, everyone else likely had the similar ideas about going into their room to rest and Lazare can focus. He can strip of his suit piece by piece, lay them on places around his domicile... tap into the mood as he works out the kinks in his arms and legs. Ignore for the moment that _technically_ he's not supposed to be doing this.

                It was a 'strange' base, with strange rules. One of which was, _technically_ Lazare was not supposed to have the strap-on with all the accessories. As far as the Spy was concerned, it did not go in him and it helped him mentally over sexually, so he hid it. He could never really explain it. Not properly, not when most people didn't understand...

                But, while the harness would always distract him when he puts it on and feels the pressure and weight of the leather and the only cock he was able to keep aside (much too heavy and certainly not his), he could ease into the moment. This was as real as it gotten, and with the proper equipment, he could get himself off. The second part wasn't necessarily what Lazare was seeking, he just wanted a real moment. The weight of a cock between his legs, with the ability to massage it while a tiny (albeit subpar) vibrator was pressing against him… that was enough.

                Lazare chose a corner of the wall, sorting that the mess he would make from the lubricant would be easier to hide. The Dom performs thorough room checks for 'contraband,' but the Spy thinks he has sorted out all the tricks after the first few rounds. Only reason why he has the harness after so long. But Lazare is not stupid, he picks here because of the distance to the door was further than if he were laying on the bed. The other angle was lubricant stains were woefully difficult to get out of his sheets properly. He wasn't even seeking an orgasm- well, if it happened, he might find some convoluted way of admitting it. But he just needed this mental release.

                His eyes are closed, biting onto his palm by the thumb, gently circling the fingers of his other hand over the head of the cock, squeezing the tip just a bit. No no, not yet, not yet-

                And the dreaded knock happens. Three gentle raps, enough to shake him out of his headspace.

                It's _the Dom_.

                "Herr Spy?"

                Lazare looks at the offending device and toy, quickly switching off the vibe and working on the belts. He has to move quickly, but if he rushes, it would be a good way to arouse suspicions. At least he currently has an excuse, and it's just enough to keep his mind steady.

                " _Docteur_? Is this important? I am indecent."

                "Is that so?" a cheeky chuckle comes from behind the door, "Well, I can give you five minutes to become decent enough."

                _Fuck_.

                He rationalizes this as he's working his way around the room. Take a small sheet, wrap the harness, vibe, and the cock in it. He has no idea what he will do afterwards to clean them properly, but he will not allow these to be confiscated. It's not difficult to hide those back in the safe. It was getting dressed that was the main issue. Words are 'decent enough' and he could get into pants and into his balaclava that quickly. The Dom knew his _status_ , which was never the issue.

                But the question was, would it be enough? Would The Dom find the evidence anyway?

                The most egregious bits were gone. Lazare's harness was safely locked back in the safe, behind the false wall. There was no offending lubricant on him. He had on his pants, balaclava, and was working on getting his shirt on. The Dom should not sort his 'transgression' and it will only mean that he would be significantly more careful. He has yet to see a late night check, and he may have to consider doing this at night.

                But first, he opens the door as he attempts to adjust the open shirt into being more pristine than it actually was. Of course, The Dom was all smiles, that familiar leather smell, the horn rimmed glasses that always had Lazare staring into soft blue eyes...

                "A little early. Though I thought you would be..." the Dom starts.

                " _Docteur_ , I was trying to fall asleep." he says, opening the door wider as though he has nothing to hide, "I have no session for today, so I was trying to rest after the battle we had."

                "Yes, of course. Rest is important. Seems almost everyone is having the same thoughts."

                The Dom strides in, Lazare looking at the coattails that flutters along the pace. He closes the door, stepping a few paces away and waits with his arms behind his back.

                Time to see if anything is found.

                All the usual little spots. The nightstand, standard issue so it couldn't hide anything he needed. The dresser, where Lazare kept the company issue suits and a couple of casual wear ones he could only take when he was on vacation (not in company colors). The bed, every bit from the headboards, to underneath, to under the mattress. His desk, which was a standard issue, and all the standard issue secret compartments were empty.

                Lazare thought he was getting off free, but he spotted the wall long before the Dom did. An offending little line that looked nothing like moisture. He was so focused on hiding the harness that he did not see his error.

                And obviously, the Dom did find the offending spot. Lazare kept his breathing steady when he watches the Dom crouch over to the corner, likely wiping a finger over the substance and testing it. He hears a hum of displeasure, and the Dom walks to Lazare, the lubricant gleaming on the Dom's blue gloves.

                "Would you like to explain this?" the Dom asks.

                Where did Lazare hide the bottle of lubricant? He sure it's in the safe, else he could bring it out and accept punishment for that. Unwilling to admit to his folly, Lazare takes the riskier endeavor of the options presented to him.

                " _Non_." he says.

                The Dom was already upset, though seems he was regarding Lazare's refusal with slight curiosity. Eyebrow raised, the Dom carefully debates his next words.

                "No?" he asks.

                "I have no way of explaining why that is there." Lazare says.

                Not without getting himself in trouble. Likely, a great deal of it. So, Lazare's next idea was the fact that there should be no lubricant on him. A little awkward, but he unbuttons his pants and lets them fall to his knees, letting himself go on display. He thinks that if he passes it on a contrivance, he could get away with it. Not likely, but he can try.

                "There is none on me." Lazare says, "There is no way I could get myself clean within the small timeframe you have given me. And there are no stains on my clothes."

                There would still be no way of explaining why that lubricant was on the wall, but it was his closest out. To his surprise, the Dom does not move in to check, but nothing settles his expression into a neutral one. Lazare was around for other room checks once, a Scout accidentally kept a plug that was used for a punishment session in the room. Instead, the Dom moves aside his shirt, and follows the gaze to his hip...

                And he sees another offending mark. Nicked himself, not enough to bleed, but enough to leave an angry red mark.

                "I think I know exactly what you were up to." the Dom says, "Looks like a nasty hitch from a buckle, but certainly did not come from your own belt for your trousers."

                There was not much for Lazare to say, he's dug a sufficient hole, and the next words he would say would dig him in deeper. There were so many things he could have said, could have not opened his mouth...

                "Are you going to tell me where it is?" the Dom asks.

                "I don't recall."

                The Dom gives a click of his tongue, which was enough for Lazare to sink onto the ground to his knees. He knew this command well.

                "Keep your head down." The Dom commands, "I'm sure I can _recall_ for you."

                Lazare found that to be more than difficult, the peaceful rummaging earlier was replaced with something significantly noisier. He bites onto his lip, worried about what state of his room it would be in, worse, how he would be able to fix it up later.

                He can hear when the Dom works into the safe, Lazare was forced to surrender that code after one particular instance. Lazare thought the Dom would find nothing, like last time. He hears things shoved to the floor, and the Dom moves elsewhere to sort out other things.

                " _Up here_." The Dom commands.

                When Lazare looks up, he jolts when he sees in one hand the harness with the cock with wires to the vibe, and the other a wand. He didn't even know about the wand, though he could at least admit he hidden things from himself before.

                It's difficult, keeping his breathing steady. Seeing all this laid out in front of him, calculating just how much trouble he was in. There were words he wanted to say, but he waits. All he could do was wait. He couldn't even focus on the rest of the room, which he was sure was a bit of a mess, all he did was stare at the horn rimmed glasses, trying to ignore the burning eyes that were piercing through him.

                "What was the rule that I explained after your first session?" The Dom asks.

                Lazare takes in a deep breath, slowly saying, "You controlled the team's orgasms."

                "And?"

                "All toys were to be confiscated. You gave me the chance to give you everything, since I was new."

                The Dom's anger was much more controlled, he tosses the toys onto his bed. Lazare suspected that the Dom was determining what sort of punishment to give. Oh please, not in his room. Everyone would hear it.

                "Yet, you thought you could hide a few from me anyway."

                It was more nuanced, though Lazare had no words. There was no justifications, sans the harness and the cock... Yet, he felt shame. A shame that was...  
                No. He refused to feel shame. Not for the harness.

                "Please." Lazare starts.

                He suspected he would have been silenced, but the Dom crosses his arms, tapping a few fingers on the elbow. The Dom would listen, only if Lazare would get to the point.

                "The wand, fine. I missed it, punish me anyway. I don't care about that." he starts, "I... I didn't know how to explain the harness."

                The Dom asks no questions, only tilting his head as he waits for a further explanation.

                "You don't know what it's like." Lazare couldn't hold back the reproach in his voice, "You have a real one. Sometimes the packer isn't enough. I don't get off on the idea of jerking off with the harness, necessarily. But it feels real, it's mine, and for some minutes, I feel whole."

                He has to stop, to control his breathing as he suspects, as usual, the Dom does not understand. Lazare looks to the floor, waiting for the inevitable 'it did not matter' to come from the Dom's mouth. Though, he started getting worried when it took a great deal longer for the Dom to speak.

                "You could have told me and I would have allowed you to do it in the infirmary, whenever you wanted. With privacy or if you really wanted to, I could be an active participant."

                _What_.

                When he looks back up, he sees that the Dom has relaxed his position, arms resting to his side, his frown not quite in anger, but more in sadness. It confused Lazare, until he gotten an explanation.

                "S- _Mien Pfau_... I admit that this is different for me, but the reason you are here is about healing. Part of the process requires you to be in a healthy mental state. If you needed to make some performance that made you feel better, I wouldn't deny that from you."

                Lazare could hardly believe the words...

                He was far too used to people who would judge him, those that simply refused to understand- It just, barely connected. Enough to where Lazare finds himself leaning forward, his hands onto the floor as he's trying to breathe.

                The Dom rushes to him, crouching down and taking hold of him. Lazare hears soft German, trying to assure that all was fine and that things will be better. It takes a couple minutes for Lazare to regain the ability to speak.

                "Well, aside from my mind trying to insist you're lying to me, I suppose I can breathe."

                "Hm. Harsh cognitive dissonance... something that can be fixed in our future sessions." the Dom says.

                "Oui." Lazare sits up at the Dom's prompting, leaning into his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I truly am."

                A gentle hand rubs onto Lazare's arm, helping him lull into a sense of security.

                "You are still in trouble for not telling me."

                The statement made Lazare chuckle, mostly because it was not a very serious tone. Of course he was, it was only fair. The Dom would never seek to hurt him, Lazare could tell the Dom anything. He was still learning that he could.

                "Oui. But let me enjoy this moment a little longer, please?"

                "I shouldn't spoil you." the Dom makes no effort to move, "But I suppose I could wait a few more minutes."


	2. Trussed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a nice little bonus for thanksgiving.  
> Inspired by The Ambrosia 2.0, a pity The Orgasmatronic went out of business

 

                The Dom was leering over him, likely watching every move. Not that Lazare could see, but this was exactly what he needed to help get into the headspace. A newer harness that fit a little too tightly, a toy he has never seen before, and lovely buzzing sensations against him. No way to stop the moans coming out, he was bound against the examination table.

                Once more, the Dom goes torturously slow, the vibrations dying down to a mere hum. Lazare groans out, frustrated. He was so close, but there was no getting off at the moment.

                "How are you enjoying a little toy I commissioned from the Engineer?"

                " _How_ "

                That was all Lazare cared for, how in the world was the Engineer able to create such a device? Responding to the motions of a hand- maybe even a mouth. What would it feel like if he penetrated another?

                "Hm. You would have to ask the specifics from him, but the man certainly loves a challenge."

 _That was not an answer_.

                Lazare's fingers grip against the examination table, feeling just how teasing the Dom was. The current favorite: a slow gentle twist up the cock, then nothing for a couple seconds. His hips instinctively follow the hand as far as he can move them, only the Dom's other hand against his stomach always pushes him back.

 _Damn him_ , the man is far too good at this.

                "You should see how flushed you are." a hand is back on the cock, pumping it gently, "The way you writhe with just the slightest touch..."

                Lazare had no idea how long he was going through this pace. It was quiet a while, and he suspects he was begging for the third or fifth time for release. As for the last times, the Dom insisted that Lazare could handle the pace, keep his breathing steady, and wait just a little longer.

                Contrary to what the Dom may think, Lazare _had_ limits. On the edge for far too long, and given just enough mobility, Lazare pushes himself over that edge himself. He's barely coherent, knowing that the way he would have slacked would have been painful on the wrists. He supposes he should be thankful that the Dom noticed him slipping, and was trying to hold Lazare up. It takes less than two minutes for Lazare to catch his breath, still feeling the vibrations against him weakly.

                "Hm..." the Dom murmurs.

                There is a quick adjustment of his position, the ropes were cut away and he was made to sit onto the examination table. He thought briefly that this meant the Dom would move towards aftercare. Until the vibrations started to pick up. Already sensitive, he's yelling out, gripping onto the Dom's arms to try to keep himself steady.

                "You wanted release that badly." the intensity of the vibrations continues to build much more than he's ever felt, feeling the insistent pumping against him, "I think you can handle a couple more times, don't you think?"

**Author's Note:**

> ~insert Lazare trussed up and on a sawhorse~  
> well actively not sure about that, I know I tossed it out on discord.  
> who knows but I'm mulling a small chapter of a punishment session. Drink gave me a few ideas.  
> follow drink-me-whiskey @ tumblr because dom medic  
> my handles-  
> writing- morpheusenmemori @tumblr  
> main- prince-darkleboop @tumblr


End file.
